MEMORIES OF THE ONE WHO HOLDS YOUR HEART
by Mione of the Dragon
Summary: Padme's memories of Anakin while he is sleeping next to her.


Memories Of The One Who Holds Your Heart  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: all property of George Lucas, even if I wish Anakin was mine, well, to be more exact I wish Hayden Christensen was mine, truly I don't know what I'm writing I'm just want to get off some ideas from my head, maybe this is a short story but, I expect u to review PLEASE, be a responsible reader (. Don't be harsh this is my first Star wars fic. And my second fic. In my whole life, and neither the first is complete, yet. I just had a moment of inspiration or at least I think that 'cause I'm writing these a bit quick. My English is not so good sorry (.  
  
………………………………………………………………..  
  
I kept looking at his handsome features while he lays in my bed peacefully sleeping. His blue ocean eyes had always captivate me because of their intensity. He had always have the strange ability that when he looks at you is like if he was looking your soul, not only your exterior. What more can I say about those beautiful blue eyes?  
  
You can look his soul through them, his beautiful soul and how emotions displays in them like a movie projecting somewhere up above us.  
  
How we end like these?  
  
I truly don't know at what moment I fall madly in love with him.  
  
I still remember the day we met. I was recently elected the Queen of my home planet,, Naboo and we were in a runaway of some "war makers". Indeed he was just a little cute boy by then, in that time I am sure I have never watch him with other eyes that were of a little mother looking for her son, so that's why I was able to take care of him, it was like a maternal instinct. Of course that fade away the day of the parade when I realize that this little former slave boy was the savior of my planet and he had defeat an enormous ship.  
  
He mumbles something in his dreams, he still has sweat all above his forehead, I caress his cheek oh, he has just a so soft skin. I also caress his blonde hair that was so messy by now. He looks kind of angelic. That's funny!  
  
Indeed it was 'cause I can remember clearly when he stated that weird question of his, "Are you an angel?"  
  
I remembered I get in shock 'cause I was not expecting him to ask me that, a complete stranger. But now, now we aren't strangers anymore, neither we are two different people, no, we are the same body and the same soul, sharing the same heart.  
  
I notice that in my own face is forming a wide smirk, I have just remember when he came back to Naboo, ten years later the first time I met him. He was just stunning, I remember myself gasped at the moment I Saw him I remember hearing myself saying in disbelief "Ani!? Anakin is that you". Yes I know I was in a complete loose of words at that moment it was a sudden attraction I felt upon him, of course I didn't know it at that time I only remember concentrating very much in his face and feeling myself warm and nervous, all at once!  
  
"I could give away everything I had just for one more morning waking up and see your face." I muttered to myself out aloud.  
  
That was totally true, I knew since the first time I kissed him that if someone founds out, I would loose my crown and maybe even go to jail for immoral behavior. And he, my childish lover, wouldn't be able to finish his training, and even worst he would be kick out the Jedi Temple.  
  
"I would even give my life away to see you okay and accomplishing your dreams."  
  
I'm scare, I'm really am, but I can't show him my fear I would take away his happiness and his dashing and innocent smile, another thing I love about him.  
  
I can remember last, night we have been in the Theed's Palace gardens talking about this all miserable Clone war and how it can turn our fates in the most twist ways we can imagine and how we are in an imminent danger, me because I'm a queen and he because he is a Jedi a he would have to fight and not only that, worst even, those clones an the rising "Emperor" wants all the Jedis dead. Then while we were talking it began to pour, soon the light rain transformed in a thick one with thick drops that came from the sky. All my handmaidens were in a forum with all the captains talking about the security of my planet. Anakin was with me, sent by the Jedi to protect me, Obi-Wan had go to a planet that the Jedi suspect has a clone base.  
  
We get in the palace and start with childlike games we were just running, he had to catch me!  
  
I run away from him as fast as I can opening and closing doors behind me, he was just a few steps away from me, I kept giggling all the way while we were playing these little game, dripping water all over the place while we were running.  
  
He kept getting closer, more minutes that pass, more advantaged I was losing. Finally in a brisk and agile move he catch me by the waist. I turn around giggling like a little girl and look at him at his eyes. We looked for a seconds that seem to be a lot more and then just we leaned to each other and we got caught in a loving kiss, of course this wasn't the first time we had kiss.  
  
Then we move apart taking deep breaths for air. I look at my surroundings and with a shock I discover we were in my chambers. He stared at me trying to read my feelings and then he discovers them, like I said before he has an especial way of looking through your soul just by looking to your eyes. He takes my hand and began to pull me towards the chamber's door, but just before he open it to go out, I caress his cheek from behind and place a soft kiss in his ear, he turn around on his heels and look at me quite in disbelief. I smile at him and soon discover that both clothes were so wet that had became a second skin I saw his muscular body, just there in front of me in my chamber.  
  
I turn up my face to faced him again and he was still looking at me startled.  
  
I silently nodded. He cupped up my chin and gave me a 'are you sure look?' look.  
  
"I'm not sure about anything anymore except that I love you" I said to him, his eyes looked at me tenderly.  
  
He leaned and kiss me. We shared a very sweet and loving kiss. He began to kiss my neck and after some caress we began to undo our clothes. We walk leaving the clothe on the floor. We lean on the bed. Since the very first moment we became one, and we never will be two different persons again. We will one forever and ever through all the eternity even if we died we still be the same person.  
  
He slowly began to open his eyes I smile at his now gleaming blue eyes. He caress my head. I can't believe I can be so happy at this very moment.  
  
"I love you." He said softly I felt my heart skip a heart beat once again, like every time he said that.  
  
"And I always will."  
  
………………………………………………………………………………  
  
A/N: so what do u think? Ok I know it wasn't so short but I think is kind of mushy ( . Let me know your opinions:  
  
U hate it? U love it? Please let me know. Of course it was Padme's point of view about her memories of Anakin. Kisses to every one!!! Please REVIEW 


End file.
